Love's Course
by SakuraAngelicMage
Summary: (One-timer.) When Miroku and Kagome find some time to be together, will they find a special connection between them? Warning: Rated R for sex-related scenes.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters but I own this story

Author Notes: I would like to give credit to Sandra D for giving me this idea and TailFluffGirl for giving me the POV part. This story has been re-written from a story that miroku-779 had first wrote but took off. I have been given permission to continue with this story. The story is my first so please review if you have any problem with it. I have always wondered how Miroku and Kagome would do together so putting up a fanfiction about them is very interesting nonetheless. There will be a Miroku and Kagome POV in the beginng of each chapter. Enjoy!

POVs

Kagome-chan was always a gentle, loving soul. She had a good heart like her reincarnation...but what if she could be corrupted. Yet she has InuYasha and I rather not complicate things.

I don't know who I like anymore. InuYasha's heart seems to be beside Kikyo and Kouga doesn't seen to be my special somebody. I don't know who my special somebody is yet but I hope I find him soon.

Chapter 1: Desire

They were in the forest. In the dark, dark forest. It was so weird. Chaos started from a simple yes or no question. It was simply a question that he asked all the time. Yet a very offending question.

"Will you bear my child, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't what to say of course. Having actually no interest at all with the perverted monk she turned around and tried to slowly walk away. Of course the monk wouldn't accept no for an answer and he received no answer at all, so he simply thought Kagome was unsure about herself. Of course, Kagome did already have all kinds of problems like with school and Kouga and InuYasha. Damn he was envious. That wanting for Kagome knowing he'll probably never ever in his life even get Kagome in the hot springs with him. What a pity. But he never gives up and he never intended to. And because Kagome never entered he grabbed her and spun her around so their eyes met. Those beautiful eyes of Kagome's. He wish he could have the, but he couldn't give up everything. He couldn't make InuYasha lose trust in him. He let go of Kagome as Kagome walked away speechless knowing Miroku had just grabbed her, and yet, she came out without getting a hand on her butt.

_Why didn't he grope me? What happened? I could of swore he would grope me._

"Stupid girl, why are you just standing there?" InuYasha said yelling and standing impatiently for Kagome.

_Sometimes I wish he never existed._

"I'm coming," Kagome said hurrying as she got up and started walking again.

This was pointless. Chasing after shattered Shikon no Tama shards, trying to complete it when they know it was almost impossible. As they traveled in the way of a dark aura, they found a demon in their way. Kagome also sensed a shard of the Shikon no Tama. When they met the demon they also were greeted with Kagura and Naraku's poisonous bees.

"You again. I'll be sure to kill you this time." snarled InuYasha as he slashed the Wound of the Wind causing a Wind Scar from his Tetsuiga.

Like always, InuYasha underestimates his opponents, and forgets that Kagura can easily break the Wind Scar. As the demon attacks InuYasha, all InuYasha can do is doge the attacks as Kagura complicates matters by raising the dead from the nearby slaughtered village. As the corpses came to attack, Sango fought off as many villagers.

"Take this!" Kagome yells as she fires a purification arrow at Kagura, but with so many corpses that shielded Kagura, Kagura was untouchable.

Miroku and Kagome were only able to look at their friends fight, knowing they couldn't do anything. No arrow could get through to make contact, and Miroku was unable to use his kazanna for there were poisonous bees around. Kagura with a flap of her fan sent her wind blades on InuYasha, there was no hope for InuYasha but to block the attack, except the demon attacked him from behind. The demon turned to Kagome as a rush of fear went through Kagome's spine. Miroku saw Kagome's fear as he wanted to protect Kagome, but he didn't know how.

_What am I to do? With Naraku's poisonous bees, I can't use my kazanna...protect Kagome...protect her with your life._

As the demon, extended his claws to attack Kagome, Miroku stepped in front of Kagome.

_Must protect Kagome at any costs. She means more to anybody than I will ever be._

As the demon neared, Miroku unleashed his kazanna on the corpses and demons. With that he took in the poisonous bees. One by one, destroying his kazanna, bringing him near death every second.

_As long as Kagome is living._

The Next Morning

_Where am I? I thought I was with Kagome. Kagome?!?! Where is she?_

Miroku frantically looks around and finds Kagome laying on the floor beside his him.

_Why is she here? Shouldn't she be with InuYasha._

Miroku stares with glittering eyes, this time looking very inspired as his eyes sparkled. Kagome slowly sits up and looks at Miroku. She looks at him directly, not knowing how to tell him how she felt for him. Kagome's eyes got watery and then she cried as tears slid down her cheeks. Miroku felt guilty, not knowing what to do. He wiped the tears off Kagome's eyes with his finger and smiled.

"It's okay," Miroku said standing up, still feeling the pain in his kazanna.

Kagome hugged Miroku tightly and cried harder. She sniffled and opened her mouth. She wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. She rested her head upon Miroku.

"I was so worried. Why did you do such a dumb thing? I thought you died. How could I live to know you died because of me?" Kagome said still crying, trying to hold back tears.

_She really worried about me. What am I to do? Maybe I should take advantage of this situation._

Corruption flowed through Miroku's mind, but he decided to hold back. InuYasha was checking up on the hut they were in. He couldn't trust that pervert. Yet he came in a very bad time. Miroku couldn't help but to ask that tempting question once again. He stared at Kagome. She couldn't even look at him because she felt so guilty. So innocent that even made him just want her even more. She took Kagome's hands and held them. InuYasha entered quietly, and so Miroku or Kagome didn't notice him.

"Will you bear my child, Kagome?" Miroku asked once again. He smirked kind of evilly.

"I...," Kagome looked up at Miroku. "I don't know Miroku. I don't think I'm ready." Kagome didn't know what to say again. She had no interest in him. Did she?

_I don't like him. No way! Of course he saved my life and all but come on now; I'm not going to praise him like that. I'll find another way to make this up for him, but he is kind of cute. No, no, no! I love InuYasha and only InuYasha._

Kagome stared at Miroku and said softly but never got to finish her sentence. "Miroku, maybe I can...," Just then Miroku leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome blushed and never made an attempt to break up the kiss.

_Oh my god! I like this. Who thought a kiss from such a pervert would feel this good. I can't believe I'm saying this. But maybe I do like him. No, I don't. I only like._

"What the hell is going on here?" InuYasha asked in disbelief.

_InuYasha._

"InuYasha,I can explain all this," Kagome said trying to defend Miroku because he did save her life.

"InuYasha, I was just seeing if Kagome is doing okay," Miroku said with no sign of shame that InuYasha saw Kagome and him kissing.

InuYasha aimed to attack Miroku, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled out in anger. "How can you try to hurt him when he saved all of our lives?"

With all the noise Sango and rushed in to see what happened and so did Shippo. Only to see InuYasha face-first in the floor and Miroku and Kagome holding hands, smiling at each other.

"You taking his side?!" InuYasha said in outrage.

"You pervert!" Sango said in half-anger, half-jealousy as she hit Miroku with her boomerang.

"Kagome, are you all right? I missed you so much. Did he do anything to you?" Shippo said all glad and giddy that he's with Kagome after being separated for a while.

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes, I'm all right and no, Miroku was just trying to...eh... recover."

_I'm such a bad liar. I hope Miroku is okay. What am I going to tell InuYasha? How am I going to explain what happened to Sango and Shippo? What about home and school?_

So many things rushed through Kagome's mind; she wasn't able to clearly think. "I just need more rest. Everyone can leave. I'm just fine. Just very exhausted from yesterday."

Sango left dragging InuYasha who was resisting, but finally gave up and left as Shippo was unwilling to leave Kagome behind.

"Go ahead Shippo. I need my rest."

"Okay, Kagome, but if you ever need me, I'll be right there for you."

As Shippo left, Miroku had a small smirk on his face. He always had something planned.

When they left Kagome giggled. Why did she want her friends to leave? And with the pervert.

_Why do I want to be with him? Why do I want to be with him alone? Why do I seem to want Miroku? He's a perv, why would I like him. InuYasha a better person then Miroku. I should be at his side comforting him. Yet I'm with Miroku. I want to be around him, but when did this ever happened? When did I develop feelings for Miroku?_

Kagome was confused, and after getting hit by Sango's boomerang he came back to his regular perverted self, except more injured. He placed a hand on Kagome's butt, but it seemed Kagome didn't mind. Kagome rolled next to Miroku and rested her head on his chest.

_What am I to do?_

Miroku laid there again senseless.

_What am I to do? I have what I want but I can't do it. Kagome's innocence. I can't do this. Not unless she's sure and willing to. And she loves InuYasha anyways, and I'm sure Sango loves me. This...but this...if this holds on any longer, my temptations will get the best of me. Kagome doesn't look good now. Maybe without her uniform she would look even cuter. I shouldn't do this to Kagome though, because even if I want her, she should be with a better person than me._

Tears went through Kagome's eyes and she looked up at Miroku, "Miroku, I want you. I...I mean I want to be with you more often."

Kagome couldn't believe that she told Miroku she wanted him. Now what would happen to her?

_I can't believe I said that. Now, he might want to sleep with me. What am I to do? I want to be with him but not like this. Why did I even say that? Was it from stress or did I really want that? If I really wanted it, what kind of girl am I?_

"Kagome, let's just rest and talk about this when we wake up," Miroku said really wanting to have Kagome snuggled up in the hut together and alone for his own pleasures, but he was still injured and still unsure.

_Why didn't he take advantage of what I said? What's happening to Miroku?_

Miroku laid here comfortably easily falling asleep with Kagome's head resting upon his chest.

Four Hours Later

"What's taking that girl so damn long?" InuYasha said trying to run in the hut as Kaede and Sango held him back. "Let me go dammit!"

"You can't go in. Kagome is sleeping. How inconsiderate can you be, InuYasha?" Shippo said standing in front of the hut's entrance.

"You little!" InuYasha yelled in rage mad, knowing the monk had Kagome all to himself for since the last night, and he could have did anything to her. Also, it was morning and he as the impatient, uncaring type person as he is. He wanted to leave, not caring how anyone else felt.

"Houshi needs rest. Kagome is trying to care for him. If he tried something, she would have screamed," Sango said still a bit worried.

InuYasha broke free and ran in the hut as he saw Kagome and Miroku sleeping.

"She's...she's sleeping on the monk's chest!!! You call this nothing!

That loud outburst woke both Miroku and Kagome up and they looked at InuYasha.

"What the hell is going on here?" InuYasha asked as his anger began to rise up again.

Kagome stood there thinking of an excuse or at least something to say.

_What to say? What to say? I have to think of something before he loses trust in me. I can't tell him the truth._

The only thing Kagome thought of at the moment was, "Sit!"

As InuYasha fell once again face-first in the floor. Sango, Shippo, and Kaede rushed in. They assumed Kagome had gotten angry at InuYasha for coming in and triggered his rosary. They had no idea what InuYasha saw, and Miroku and Kagome wanted it to stay that way. Sango left with a smile, happy everything was going okay, as Shippo jumped and Kagome's arms as Kagome cuddled him. Kaede knew what happened but kept quiet. She left hoping everything would be okay.

_Those young people don't even who what they're getting into._

"I want to go home," Kagome said softly to Sango.

Sango now wonder what had happened to make her go home, but she order Kirara to send Kagome back to the well.

"Kirara take Kagome back to the well," Sango ordered.

As the Kirara transformed in its demon form Kagome jumped on it and left without looking back.

_I must go back to my time and think it over. Think who I want. Think about who I really want. I can't be selfish. InuYasha needs me. Everyone else needs me. I can't break our group because of my selfishness._

Kagome rode off on Kirara over the evening sunset giving a regretful sigh. She had to think it over.

The Hut

Miroku didn't want Kagome to go at all not after all that they went through.

_I want you. Kagome told me she wanted me. But she's better than me. I can't let her be with me. Even if she and InuYasha weren't meant to be for each other, Kagome needs InuYasha more than she needs me._

"Houshi, are you okay?" Sango asked, but she received no answer. Miroku just stood not moving one bit just staring at Kagome fading from him little by little until he couldn't see her anymore.

_What could have happened between those two? For Houshi not to even respond to me. What could have happened to make him feel this way? What happened last night that I didn't know. Why does Kagome seems friendlier to Houshi? I don't understand anything. Could it be that Kagome and Houshi...no it couldn't. Kagome wouldn't allow it. But what if..._

InuYasha got up and looked around. "Where the hell did Kagome go?" InuYasha said still pissed and ill-tempered.

"You jerk! You made Kagome leave," Shippo cried out. "Now who will I be with?"

InuYasha pounded Shippo down. "Shut up!" He yelled out.

For the next hour Shippo, Sango, and InuYasha argued about why Kagome left. Shippo mourning for Kagome. Sango wanting to know what happened. And InuYasha was standing up for himself trying to tell them what happened, but nobody actually listened to him. Miroku, on the other hand, walked away as he talked to Kaede.

"Are they still arguing?" Kaede asked as she picked herbs.

Miroku helped picking herbs, but decided to confide with Kaede because she was very dependable and had great amount of wisdom.

"Yes, they are still arguing, but can I tell you something?" Miroku asked still unsure on what to do with Kagome. He at first knew what he wanted. He wanted Kagome in bed, but now it was he who was unsure of himself. In how far he was willing to stretch his relationship with Kagome if they even had one.

"Is it about Kagome," Kaede said almost like she knew what was on Miroku's mind.

"Yes, how did you know?" Miroku asked shocked Kaede guessed or maybe even knew.

_If Kaede knows, then what. If Kaede knew, why didn't she ask InuYasha? Maybe she just guessed._

"I know everything Miroku," Kaede said with a half-smile. "Do you really have feeling for her?"

"I don't know. My conscience says yes, but it also wants her body. I don't know anymore what I think of her. She does love InuYasha not me," Miroku said depressingly as he looked down. "What should I do?"

_Why do I feel guilty? With all the girls I wanted to be with, why do I feel guilty with Kagome? I don't understand this. She already has someone. She's so innocent. I'm thinking about this again. How foolish am I to fall for Kagome like this?_

"Do what you feel is right, but knowing you should rethink everything you decide to do with Kagome?" Kaede said.

_That's what I'm worried about. Making a mistake with Kagome. And one mistake can cost me...no, not just me, but it might cost everyone something._

The Well

Kagome jumped in the well, going back to her time she felt she was losing something more than she did the other times she went back to her time. She was losing Miroku. She was developing feelings for him, but how? She climbed up the shrine and greeted everyone and hurried to her room. She sighed.

"I know what I'll do. I'll tell him I can't be with him, and that it wasn't meant to be. He was meant to be with Sango and I was meant to be with InuYasha."

_Then, what about Kikyo. InuYasha loves Kikyo, and I have no real place in his heart. Kikyo belongs to him. And InuYasha will never think that way ever with me as she does with Kikyo. So then who I am I meant to be with. Maybe I just belong in the future, and I should love no one in the past because it is not my time. But I'll lose so much, InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, and even Miroku. Miroku, how could I forget that kiss. I could have melted in his arms. He is so sweet when he wants to be, but he isn't always sweet. But do I like him? Well, I do like him. But how am I going to break it to InuYasha. Inuyasha will kill Miroku if he found out. I'll go back tomorrow and I'll just act normally._

"What should I say? How can stand to stare Miroku in the eye and tell him we will never have a relationship."

Kagome under so much stressed went to sleep. It was getting late anyways, and all these things on mind didn't help. She slowly dozed off letting her doze off in her awkward dream she had that night.

_"Will you bear my child, Kagome?" he asked._

_"Mm hmm," Kagome nodded as she let the monk start unbuttoning her blouse._

_Kagome laid back and let him take off every bit of clothing she had. All she did was lay back and let him caress and violate her body. She was enjoying it. She looked at the guy as he removed his robes. She blushed staring down at his cock. She wanted him so badly. She let him cup her breasts and massage them softly. She felt every kiss her laid on her body. She let him do everything to her. They were all alone. In the forest alone and together. With no one within miles. He had her all to herself. Her leg was around him as he thrusted his cock in and out of her. And she was enjoyed it screaming for more. As her delicate body was pushed against the tree and he kept on thrusted his cock in her faster and faster each time, she sent out a little moan of delight. The wanting of it, the lust, she couldn't control it. She let him do anything to her and all she could do was obey him because she loved him. And as they laid down and kissed, their eyes met once again, the eyes she fell in love with. She was on top of him, and she could barely breath after how exhausting it was. Her body pressed against his, not knowing what to say. And then slowly he starts fading away and away more and more, and then there's a demon with a sword that blocks her way. She shed tears, wanting her lover again. She stood there naked and exposed but all she wanted was her lover back. But it was never meant to be._

_"Please come back to me!" she yelled, but there was no answer but the cruel laugh of the winds._

_The demon smirked as he carried her away. Away from her love. And she couldn't stop the demon from taking her._

_"No, no, no!" she screamed but her voice was never meant to be heard._

_The demon carried her away for she was never meant to be with her lover, but this demon who wanted her. The demon laughed at her._

_"I don't want you, I want..."_

"Miroku," Kagome said softly. It was all just a dream. But it seemed so real. That she and Miroku was in the forest, and then InuYasha. She looked at the ground. That dream was too much for her, but now she knew she wanted Miroku. She really did love him.

_I love him. I really do love him. But InuYasha will always be in my way. Never will I ever be with Miroku alone and get away with anything. I'm not even ready for this. I know now, it is Miroku I want, but I can't do anything about. Sango has feelings for Miroku, and I can't just take Miroku away from her. InuYasha also needs me. Everyone needs me, but when do I get what I want. The selfish part wants Miroku, and the other part of me wants everyone to be happy. Why do I have to choose? Why can't I just have both?_

It was morning and Kagome decided to go back, but after the dream it was hard to deal with things. She didn't even know what to say to her friends when she came back to the past. she ran to the shrine and looked down the well, she sighed, then hesitated. She finally jumped in the well unaware of what was to come.

The Well-Feudal Era

Miroku was sitting beside the well, waiting for Kagome to come back. He was worried for her and he really did care about her. But he also did desire her body. He waited for her and rested finally when it was morning, assuming Kagome wouldn't come back for a while. Of course, he had his perverted dreams, but this time it was about Kagome.

_She stood there telling him to come to her. She was naked but her arm covered her breasts. They were in a hut. The fire was just right. The warmth and the dim light made it even more romantic. He pinned her down on the wall and stared at her, as he saw the innocence in her eyes. He backed away a little, but she called for him._

_"Miroku, don't leave. I want you," she said teasing him. _

_He kissed her on the lips then her breasts. She smiled like nothing ever happened. He pulled her toward him as she took off his robes. He sat down and had Kagome on his lap shifting her hips as he moves his cock in her. Then, he noticed, no he knew he was her first, but then the demon entered._

_"What are you doing with Kagome?" he snarled._

_He couldn't say anything because of his guilt upon taking Kagome's innocence. He looked down and then looked back up to see the demon taking Kagome away from him. If he really loved her, why didn't he make an attempt to get her back?_

_"I love you!" she screamed, but he just stood there and finally collapsed._

_"Kagome! Kagome!"_

He was rolling on the grass shouting, "Kagome! Kagome!" and Kagome was there she was shocked he was dreaming about her and then thought about her dream. She sighed and then woke him up. As he woke up he stared at Kagome not knowing even he was dreaming or not. And the only way to was to grope her. So he put his hand on her butt and in return Kagome kissed him.

"I missed you Miroku. I really do," Kagome said crying in tears.

Miroku was now pretty sure he was dreaming.

_I must be dreaming. Kagome doesn't like me. Does she? "I want you, Miroku." That's what she said in the hut. Does she really want me?_

Kagome backed away staring at Miroku wondering why he didn't return the kiss. "Miroku, are you awake or do you want me to jump back in the well and go back to my time?" Kagome asked.

By then, InuYasha smelled Kagome's scent and rushed to the well. Miroku looked at Kagome and held her arm.

"Please don't go, Kagome," Miroku pleaded to Kagome.

Then, they decided to go back to the village. On the way, InuYasha found them and because of their dreams with each other and InuYasha it made them very uncomfortable.

_What happened to them? Why aren't they talking? Why does Kagome feel guilty? Why is the monk feeling guilty? When is the monk ever guilty? I don't understand what has happened._

With InuYasha around, Miroku and Kagome couldn't express their feelings for each other. Miroku couldn't really do anything with Kagome to fill his void of temptation, and Kagome couldn't tell Miroku that she really loved him. This tension between Miroku and Kagome was getting the best of everyone. Kagome only wanted everyone to be happy and be with Miroku. She wanted him badly.

_I want Miroku. Not everyone's pervert, not Koharu's monk, and not Sango's Miroku, but my Miroku. My pervert. My monk. InuYasha will not stop me from loving him. InuYasha loves Kikyo, not me, so he doesn't deserve me. All I want is to be with Miroku._

And Miroku himself was thinking similar about almost the same thing. He wanted to be with Kagome. And for once, he only wanted to be with one person alone.

_Kagome is mine. She belongs to me and no one else. She has won my heart and I need her. Kouga doesn't deserve her, and InuYasha has Kikyo. Kagome is mine. All I want is my miko princess. To be with her alone. Without InuYasha._


End file.
